cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu
)}} ( ) ( ) Mawuhkacik Tispawu ( ) ( ) |nation_name = Federation of Disparu |common_name = Disparu |id = 306079 |image_flag = Flag of Disparu.svg |image_symbol = Coat of Arms of Disparu.png.png |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Flag of Disparu |national_motto = "Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien" ( ) ( : "Without democracy, a nation has nothing") |national_anthem = Gens du Pays ("People of My Country") |royal_anthem = |image_map = Disparu (orthographic).svg |capital = Férin |largest_city = |official_languages = |regional_languages = , , , , , , , , |demonym = Disparuean (English), disparuen(ne) (French) |government_type = |rulertitle = Administrator |ruler = Lamont de Solidor |govttitle = Chancellor |govthead = Paul Berlitz |offtitle = Chief Justice |govtoff = Lyse Gagnon |national_religion = See below |national_animal = |formation_date = 3 July 1608 |formation_event = Establishment of Québec City |formation_date2 = 22 June 1774 |formation_event2 = Québec Act |formation_date3 = 1 July 1867 |formation_event3 = Canadian Confederation |formation_date4 = 26 February 2009 |formation_event4 = Formation of Disparu |formation_date5 = 24 June 2012 |formation_event5 = Re-Proclamation |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = 1,552,597 km² |population = 10,073,866 |ethnicity = French |allies = The Imperial Order |currency = Disparuean franc (DPF) |gdpyear = 2012 |gdp = DP₣ 394.579 billion |gdppercapita = DP₣ 39,169 |literacy = 100% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dp |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = , , and ( ) |footnotes = |portal = Portal:Disparu }} Disparu , officially known as the Federation of Disparu ( : Fédération du Disparu), is a located in northeastern . It has a total area of 1,552,597 km² and a total population of 10,073,866. It is comprised of the former of , and outlying islands formerly within the territory of . Its capital and largest city is Férin, with being its second largest city. Disparu is composed of nineteen departments and one external territory. Disparu is bordered by the and the to the east, the to the west, the Acadian Democracy, the Federation of Pravus Ingruo and to the south, and the to the north. Disparu is a ; according to its Basic Laws, it is a , , and . Its government is split into three branches: the executive, the legislature, and the judiciary. Its is the Administrator, currently Lamont de Solidor, while its is the Chancellor, currently Paul Berlitz. Its unicameral legislature is known as the National Assembly. The government is somewhat and , often selecting law-makers based on their professional skill and expertise, rather than their popularity. Disparu's economy is considered to be a , as the functions within a series of laws and regulations set by the government, and many , some enjoying a in a particular industry, exist and are well-established within Disparu. Disparu is a member of the Imperial Order, the Blue Trading Sphere, the , the , the Berlin Treaty Organization, and numerous other international organizations. Etymology The name Disparu directly comes from the Disparu Committee, the committee that helped form Disparu. Disparu is also the past tense form of the French verb disparaître, meaning to disappear in English, emphasizing how Disparu disappeared from the map of after its secession. Disparu is also similar to the English word disparity, which is a synonym for different, emphasizing the former nation's dominant , in contrast with the more dominant - of the nation it seceded from. Overview Disparu is a sizable, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of French ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Disparu to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Disparu allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Disparu believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Disparu will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History While the lands now known as Disparu have been occupied for many centuries by the , Disparu's recorded history only began in 1534 upon the arrival of the French explorer . The land became the first province of , which was 's colonial efforts in . In 1608, would establish the Habitation de Quebec, the first successful settlement in New France. The settlement is now known as . New France fell under control in 1759 during the , where it was reorganized as the . In 1791, the British parliament the province into two sections — the Anglophone and the Francophone . In 1837, a by Francophones against British rule led to the merger of the two Canadas as the in 1841, in an attempt to assimilate the Francophone population. In 1867, Canada, along with and , formed the . The former Province of Canada was once again split, this time into Anglophone and Francophone . Over the next decades, cultural and lingual differences between Quebec and the other provinces of Canada led to political conflicts between Francophones and Anglophones. The birth of modern Quebec nationalism occurred during the First Quiet Revolution, a period of rapid political, economic and social change that followed the conservative Grande Noirceur. This rise of nationalism led to the October Crisis. The crisis sparked unrest and rebellion in Quebec, and resulted in the rise and establishment of Saboria, a state. While somewhat setting back political progress by establishing a , the establishment of a communist state led to a period of extreme economic development, several technological breakthroughs, and scientific progress. During this time, the state flourished into an advanced, industrialized society that had the ability to project its power worldwide. Unfortunately, the communist state was dissolved after a , and Quebec returned to Confederation. Despite to recognize Quebec's status as a society distinct from the rest of Canada, tensions and conflicts between the Francophone and Anglophone communities continued. This culminated in two referendums on the secession of Quebec from Canada — the and the 2006 referendum. Both referendums resulted in voters rejecting Quebec sovereignty by a small margin. The 2006 referendum, while resulting in Quebec staying in the Confederation, and external factors such as rising caused the Canadian Crisis, a period of that resulted in the breakup of most of the Canadian Confederation. The crisis was felt in Quebec as parts of it were either invaded by forces or unilaterally seceded from the province. By the end of the crisis, only three provinces remained — , and Quebec — and Canada fell under control. The rise of domestic problems in the two other provinces, and fears that it would spread to Quebec, led the Disparu Committee, formed earlier to support the separatist cause, to petition the Quebec Government for another referendum on secession in 2009. In the referendum that followed, nearly 80% of Québécois supported secession. Despite having the support of the people, the Canadian Government refused to negotiate terms for secession, forcing Quebec to secede unilaterally. was influential in the development of Disparu.]] Despite facing uncertain odds, the Disparu Committee successfully led conventions that laid the framework of the new state. As a result, the new state was named "Disparu" in their honour. Disparu formally seceded from Canada and established itself on 26 February 2009. Nevertheless, Canada continued its opposition to the new state and claimed that it remained part of its territory. Despite this, the elected Chancellor Lance Pikachurin successfully pursued initiatives that strengthened Disparu domestically, and also improved its position internationally as a sovereign state by opening the nation to foreign trade. Unrest in other parts of the world, the rise of an alternate diplomatic order and Canada's eventual fall led to the complete legitimization of Disparu's independence and sovereignty. In the months that followed, Disparu faced wars and crises that it successfully overcame. Disparu pursued diplomatic relations with other nations, helped found military and economic blocs, mediated diplomatic relations between two belligerent nations, led missions in neighbouring lands, and experienced continuing prosperity and growth. In 2011, however, the FLQ Crisis led to many controversies against the Government, resulting in its fall in 2012. In the Second Quiet Revolution that followed, however, Disparu's governance was reformed through the creation of the Basic Laws. It re-established itself on 24 June 2012. Geography Disparu occupies a vast territory that features a diverse range of geographical areas. The nation can be split into two distinct regions — the southern , which is home to a majority of Disparu's population, and the northern , which is composed of 95% of Disparuean territory. of the , rising at 1,367 m (4,485 ft), is the highest point in Disparu. Disparu is home to other , such as the and the . Disparu is home to 3% of the world's renewable freshwater supply. Disparu possesses 4,500 rivers and more than half a million lakes that pour out into the . The largest body of water in Disparu is the . The largest natural lake, meanwhile, is , which had been the home of the former capital of Jubilife. Disparu's has some of the world's largest inland Atlantic ports, and is also home to numerous species of whales, fish, and birds. The provides a navigable route between the Atlantic and the . Departments Disparu is composed of nineteen , each possessing their own unique history, culture, population, and geography. These departments are further grouped into four distinct regions: Almie, Coronet, Grand Gaspésie and Nunavik. These regions were based on the borders of Disparu's former provinces, the administrative subdivision used prior to the Second Quiet Revolution. Map of Almia.svg|Almie Map of Coronet.svg|Coronet Map of Gaspésie.svg|Grand Gaspésie Map of Nunavik.svg|Nunavik Section I, Article 3(b) of the Basic Laws mandate that all departments must be within Quebec's borders on 11 March 1927. Section I, Article 3(d) further defines Disparu's nineteen current departments; it has been argued that an amendment to the Basic Laws would be needed in order to merge or split the existing departments. Due to the nature of the Disparuean Federation (in contrast with the former system), each department is generally governed directly by the Government in Férin. To ensure that departmental affairs are managed at the local level, however, each department is managed by a Council of Elected Officers (French: Conseil des officiers élus), composed of mayors and deputies within that department. Each council votes on a prefect, who directs and manages their council's meetings. Each department also acts as a : each department is under the jurisdiction of a superior court, and other 'lower' courts found in other towns and cities within that department. Furthermore, each department acts as a single for seats in the National Assembly. Here is a list of Disparu's nineteen departments, organized by region: Three departments — Ville de Férin, Ville de Montréal and Ville de Québec — have some autonomy from the Government in terms of trade, language, business and financial affairs due to these cities' roles as centres of finance in both Disparu and North America. All three departments of Nunavik — Eeyou Istchee, Jamésie and Kativik — have a great deal of autonomy from the Government, especially in cultural affairs and resource management, as these departments are primarily home to the . This is primarily because of the signed in 1975 by the Quebec Government. communities located elsewhere, such as in Côte-Nord, also enjoy some autonomy from the Government. External Territories Lands that are part of Disparu proper, but were not within Quebec's borders on 11 March 1927, are defined by Section I, Article 3(c) of the Basic Laws as "external territories". At the moment, only the Arctic Archipelago, composed of several islands in , , and the , is considered as an external territory. These islands are generally uninhabited save for military or scientific bases. Politically, external territories have territorial councils that manage their affairs locally. However, they are not represented in the National Assembly. Residents of external territories also do not pay certain taxes. All Disparuean external territories are managed and are responsible to the Ministry of Territorial Affairs. are not considered external territories since they are technically part of Disparu proper; furthermore, protectorates are governed locally by an elected legislature largely independent from the Disparuean Government. However, protectorate governments are still responsible to the Disparuean Ministry of Protectorate Affairs and the National Assembly itself. Cities Climate Climate in Disparu is mainly affected by two — the cold and the warm . Disparu is within the , which causes Disparu to experience four ; , , and . Disparu is further split into three main climate regions, as explained below. Southern and western Disparu, which includes most urban centres, are considered to have an of a , experiencing warm, summers and long, cold and winters. Due to the great influences of from central and the , is abundant for most of the year. During summer, severe weather phenomena, such as and , occasionally occur. Central parts of Disparu, which includes the capital, are considered to have a . Winters are long and among the coldest in North America, while summers are warm but short due to the higher latitude and the greater influence of Arctic air masses. Precipitation is also less compared to the south. Disparu's far north is considered to have an , with very cold winters and short, much cooler summers. Due to Disparu's proximity to the , the could be seen at Disparu's northern latitudes. Government in Férin, the seat of Disparu's legislature.]] Disparu is a , although before the Second Quiet Revolution it had been a . Despite being theoretically , its Government is better described as a and a , as it supports those of better knowledge, skill and ability. The Government of Disparu derives its power and authority from the . It is into three branches — the , the , and the . Disparu's is the Administrator, currently Lamont de Solidor. The Administrator leads the executive branch. The executive branch, composed of various ministries and agencies, manages the day-to-day affairs of the Government. It is responsible to both the legislature and the judiciary. Disparu's is the Chancellor of Disparu, currently Paul Berlitz. The Chancellor leads the legislature. The Disparuean legislature is composed of both the Chancellor and the National Assembly. The National Assembly is composed of (called deputies, or députés) who pass, amend, and repeal laws. The National Assembly also has the sole power to adopt budgets. The Chancellor and the executive branch must retain the confidence of the Assembly in order to remain in power. If it , the Government is dissolved and elections are held. Following the Second Quiet Revolution, the Assembly's over the executive has been entrenched in the Basic Laws, as the alleged corruption of the executive branch led to the fall of Disparu. Nevertheless, the laws it passes are reviewed by the judiciary. The judiciary is composed of the Supreme Court and other lower courts. It is informally headed by the Chief Justice, currently Lyse Gagnon. It is responsible for the interpretation of Disparu's laws, and to provide a mechanism to between two parties. It is also charged with ensuring that both the executive and the legislature remain accountable and within the bounds of the Basic Laws. Smaller subdivisions within Disparu, such as , are governed by a similar democratic structure. Ministries Law Citizenship Foreign Affairs embassy in Férin.]] Military Politics Parties As Disparu is a , its legislature and Government relies on the existence of . The parties that are currently represented in the National Assembly are the Centrist Coalition Party, the Christian Democrats, the Conservatives, the Liberals and the Social Democrats. These five parties represent various positions in the , thus demonstrating the diversity of political opinions within Disparu. However, Disparueans are generally ; as such, nearly all political parties, even ones, reflect this fact. What may be considered in Disparu may be considered in other nations. Following the foundation of Disparu, parties formed by members of the Disparu Committee possessed a significant amount of in the system they created. Since the 2010 elections, however, the committee's clout has noticeably decreased. After the Second Quiet Revolution, the committee lost nearly all of its power. Until recently, parties with an affiliation with have been barred from electing officials into the Government, as it was feared that they would interfere with the in Disparu. This has since been partially revoked: moderate parties have been allowed to appoint candidates, while overzealous parties remain banned. Parties that are believed to be a threat to the democratic and constitutional order by the Supreme Court are also banned from appointing candidates, although their existence remains protected under the and the . Elections Economy Disparu has an , and . Energy Media Resources Disparu is abundant in natural natural resources, which benefits its economy greatly. It has vast forests, covering about half of its territory, and a large amount of metallic minerals, which are extrated from the country's numerous mines. Both resources were historically significant in the economy, and remain a central component of the modern Disparuean economy. Both resources are often exported to other nations due to their abundance and high quality. In modern times, Disparu's profits the most from the extraction of uranium, which has been recently within its territories. The mining of uranium is severely restricted and monitored by the Government, due to the possibility of Disparuean uranium being used by rogue entities in . Despite this, Disparu freely exports its supply of uranium to allied nations. Other significant metallic minerals extracted by Disparuean mines include gold, iron, , and . The extraction of , formerly pursued in , has been banned due to health and safety concerns. Disparu's Arctic and sub-Arctic regions are also predicted to be rich with from ; as a result, many mineral explorations have been started in these regions. Disparu's possess rich soil and good climate that make it the country's most prolific . It produces products, , and . The Lowlands' good climatic and land conditions also makes it a good place for wine making. Sugar production had been previously attempted in these lands; however, they have been largely abandoned due to difficulties in growing sugar in the Disparuean climate. Disparu is rich in and . It is estimated that the country has more than one million lakes and rivers, composing 21% of its territory. These rivers and lakes are primarily used for recreation and the , although successive economic restrictions on the latter has nearly wiped it out. Society Art Education The , being a , is guaranteed by the Basic Laws. As such, the Government maintains a well-funded and extensive system governed by the Ministry of Education within Disparu. Seeking to emulate the success of the , the post-Second Quiet Revolution Government has introduced numerous reforms to the Disparuean education system that has transformed it into an system that is accessible for free by the nation's residents. Schools operated by the and other private organizations, which were previously well-established within the country, have been abolished. remains as an alternative to government-run education. The Government has built numerous schools throughout the country, ensuring that all children live near a school. If that is not feasible (such as in rural areas), transportation is provided free of charge. Schools within Disparu feature low , are staffed with teachers with excellent qualifications, and are equipped with materials. All classrooms are equipped with (or at the very least, ) and . Students are issued (identical to the ) that have essentially replaced traditional materials such as . Free, nutritional meals are also provided to students in all schools. Following Disparu's , and run from 9:30 AM to 4:30 PM, from Monday to Thursday, from the first week of September to the last week of July. Occasional holidays and two week-long breaks (one during the winter and one during the spring) interrupt the school's schedule. Times for students vary, depending on the course the student is taking. Courses taught at Disparuean schools are free from political or religious bias, especially scientific courses, to ensure that all students develop into rational thinkers. As such, topics such as and the are taught comprehensively within Disparu. Responding to critics about the lack of "alternative" views in education, Minister of Education Adélaïde Rutherford likened the teaching of in schools to the teaching of in . Education in Disparu begins through daycare programs provided to babies and toddlers until age 6. Educational levels beyond this are split into different grades, which are based on the children's age. This then transitions into a compulsory attended by children aging from 7 to 16. Due to the large age range at this level, children aged 7 to 12 are taught at elementary schools, while children aging from 13 to 16 are taught at secondary schools. At this level, students do not get much ; instead, education is focused more on hands-on work. such as or are greatly encouraged; programs supporting these activities are subsidized by the Government. By age 17, graduating students may either choose to enter the directly, or enroll in either an or a in order to specialize their skills. Enrollment in these schools, while free, is more restricted. Students who wish to enter the school must pass an entrance exam. At age 19, students who have graduated from these schools can further choose to go to a or a ( ), respectively. Prominent universities within Disparu include and the . The country's renowned education system, as well as the societal emphasis placed on academic excellence, has resulted in Disparu having a 100% . The latest census has shown that 99.9% of Disparueans have completed mandatory learning at primary comprehensive schools. The census further reveals that about 75% of the population has completed some form of . Health Holidays There are currently 12 statutory holidays observed within Disparu. There are also numerous other holidays that are normally observed by Disparueans. Some holidays celebrate significant events concerning the nation's history, while others, such as the August Civic Holiday, have merely been arbitrarily declared as holidays by the National Assembly. Several holidays within Disparu are a result of the nation's European and roots. Despite this, other religious holidays are observed as well by Disparueans of that faith. Science and Technology Spirituality |#8B0000|60.8}} |#8B0000|4.76}} |#006400|1.49}} |#000080|1.23}} |#808080|30.6}} |caption = }} While the Government itself is extremely and does not promote any , is nevertheless a constitutionally-protected right within Disparu, guaranteeing the right of everyone within the nation to follow a religion (or lack of) and assemble with fellow believers. Religious institutions dedicated to providing services to its religious community are granted . Despite this, an organized religion believed to be a threat to the constitutional and democratic order of Disparu may have its recognition as a religion revoked, thus losing its tax-exempt status and possibly barring Disparueans from practicing that religion. An example of this occurred around March 2010, when the Government, following the moves of its allies, suppressed the activities of the Dragon Cult, fearing that the group posed a threat to several nations. In the most recent census, a majority of Disparueans have declared an affiliation with a certain religion. Within Disparu, more than 65% of the population follow some form of . 60.8% of the population declare themselves to be members of the . 4.76% are members of another Christian church, with most of these people being . The large number of Christians within Disparu stems from the nation's French Catholic roots, and the Catholic Church's control of the public education system until the First Quiet Revolution. 30.6% of Disparueans are , with most declaring themselves as either or . 3.84% of the population follow another religion, the two largest ones being and . Other religions followed by Disparueans include and . Despite the large amount of Disparueans being affiliated with a religion, additional census information reveal that religion plays a limited role within Disparu, compared to the rest of the world. In the most recent census, more than 70% of respondents have stated that religion does not play an important role within their lives. Sports Sport is considered to be a cornerstone of Disparuean culture. , the country's , is played by Disparueans of all ages. Hockey games, both amateur and professional, are often held all year round, though most amateur matches are scheduled during the winter. Children are also often seen playing within the streets. Other popular sports within Disparu include , , , , and . There are many established professional and amateur sports teams within Disparu that compete in organized competitions both domestically and abroad. For instance, Disparuean hockey teams participate in the , competing with teams from the former and Canada. A few teams also participate in the and the . Disparu had participated in several international athletic events. is carried into the by a Disparuean Olympic during the 2010 Olympic Winter Games.]] An official team was sent to participate at the XXI Olympic Winter Games, which were held in 2010 at Frankfurt am Main, Großgermania. The Disparuean team won four gold medals and four silver medals. The most notable Disparuean victory during the Olympic Winter Games was that of the Disparuean men's team over the during the gold medal game. A state-sponsored team known as the Disparu Dratinis was sent to compete in the first and second Gridiron Football Tournament held in the Sarnungian Republic. The Dratinis won the tournament on both occasions. An official team was also sent to participate in the Transvaal World Cup IV, where it finished at 11th place, defeating other, more established nations. Standards Disparu solely uses the for measurements, a system it has been using since Quebec's (and Canada's) in 1973. The metric system is required in science, and a majority of commerce and personal deals use the metric system. Furthermore, as it is a member state of the , Disparu subscribes to the organization's published standards in order to facilitate business and trade with other nations. Symbols Disparu has numerous state symbols, used as to uniquely represent the nation and its people as a whole internationally. Some of them come from tradition and historical precedent, while others were seemingly arbitrarily chosen by the Disparu Committee. celebrations.]] The most well-known symbol of Disparu is its flag, known as the Unity Flag or the Drapeau de l'unité in French. It is based on the . The flag was originally known as the ; red represented English Canadians, while blue represented French Canadians. The colours were in proportion to the population of both Anglophones and Francophones within Canada. Following the formation of Disparu, however, the flag's symbolism has been redefined to represent bravery and progress (red), the nation's Francophone heritage (blue), and unity and peace (white). The flag was controversially chosen by the Disparu Committee over the established . Since then, however, it has been accepted as the flag of Disparu by both Disparueans and the international community. Another symbol of Disparu is its coat of arms, which is another controversial creation of the Disparu Committee. It is mostly used by government institutions. It features various symbols, representing its lush forests, cold winters, history, culture, and people. The coat of arms supplemented by a banner that contains Disparu's : "Sans la démocratie, une nation n'a rien" ("Without democracy, a nation has nothing"). The motto is a reminder to the Government that it derives its authority to govern from the people, and that its rule is legitimized solely by the democratic process. Disparu's anthem is Gens du Pays, a patriotic song written in 1975 by . Two symbols that are commonly associated with Disparu are the and the . The former is more recognized internationally, while the latter is more recognized domestically. The maple leaf was adopted as a symbol from Disparu's predecessor, Canada. It evokes the image of the , which is found in abundance within the country. The maple leaf was also historically used to represent people from both Quebec and Canada. The fleur-de-lis is an ancient symbol of the now-deposed , and was historically used as Quebec's symbol. Both symbols are often incorporated into logos that wish to evoke an association between Disparu and the logo's owner. The national animal of Disparu is the (Bubo scandiacus), whose habitat includes Disparu. The national flower of Disparu is the (Iris versicolor), an indigenous spring flower that grows from the St. Lawrence Valley to the shores of James Bay. The national tree of Disparu is the (Betula alleghaniensis), which grows in southern Disparu. Transportation Cities, towns and other locations in Disparu are connected through an advanced network of , while networks of streets and other roads connect locations within urban centres. Disparueans . Disparuean roads are notable for generally lacking , although speed limits within cities are occasionally enforced. , nevertheless, are common sights in Disparuean roads. There are some laws governing driving, such as a ban on and a ban on (the use of devices is legal, however). Increases in the has led to a rebound in the use of . reaching speeds of 300 km/h is used to connect major urban centres as well as distant locations in Disparu. Efficient and networks are used to connect locations within cities. are also used as a means of public transport within and between cities. Disparu is one of the most countries in the world, featuring large paths for pedestrians and numerous in cities. The cities of and Férin have large (such as the ) used exclusively for pedestrians. Disparu has numerous , such as the and Sarkara-Leclerc International Airport in Férin. These airports are used for both domestic and international flights. Disparu's is aeroDisparu. Disparu also has numerous regional airlines for domestic flights. Category:Blue team Category:Disparu Category:French-speaking nations Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Nations of North America Category:Secular nations